Super Mario Bros GT LGA (la gran aventura)
by CrisWriter
Summary: Espero que os guste mucho esta historia esta basada en una serie en paro
1. Capitulo 1 el comienzo de la historia

**Capitulo 1: el regreso de maglor y Heroes estelares de otra dimension**

* * *

En el reino champiñon se estava en proceso el torneos de artes marciales mundiales, en la ultima ronda Yoshi y Mario estavan a punto de empezar la pelea mientras el gallina de Luigi estava protegiendo la princesa Peach.

Mario: Yoshi mi viejo rival espero que estes listo para la pelea- Dijo Mario con mucha seriedad.

Yoshi: claro que lo estoy Mario- Dijo con igual seriedad.

Empieza la pelea y 15 min. Despues 5 bill bala empezaron a caer mas 1 bill banzai sobre Yoshi.

Mario: !Yoshi CUIDADO¡

Mario empuja a yoshi con toda su fuerza y pudo salvarse a si mismo tambien.

Mario: Yoshi ¿estas bien?

Yoshi: si gracias muchas gracias mario.

De repente de una nave sale bowser.

En las montañas Maglor encontro una de las 7 estrellas esmeraldas **(al final dire que es una estrella esmeralda si saben no lo lean)**

Maglor: porfin una de las estrellas, ahora solo falta el resto de ellas.

Sale volando al estilo dragon ball. **(no me juzguen)**

Mientras tanto en la arena del reino champiñon bowser (koopa llamalo X llamalo Y) habia llegado de repenta a secuestrar a Peach (como siempre quiere abusar de ella Ok no DX)

Bowser: ¡Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! mario mi viejo nemesis es hora de que pagues CARO por lo que me has echo toda la vida-dijo apunto de lanzar un ataque mortal! pero mario lo esquiba con facilidad de repente Peach utiliza su energia para hablar telepaticamente con mario.

Peach: Mario puedes oirme-Dijo con uun tono de eco **(ECO ECO ECO ECO XDDDD)**

Mario: Fuerte y claro.

Peach: No pueden pelear aqui deven ir a los valles del cesped para asi que el reino quede en peor estado.

Luigi: ¡Hermanooooo!-grita y se lanza a la pelea.

Bowser: Así que el bigotudo de verde quiere pelear eh?

Luigi: ¡NO ME LLAMO BIGOTUDO DE VERDE MI NOMBRE ES LUIGI LUIGIIIIIIIIIIIII!-se puso tan molesto que salieron rayos de sus manos (RECORDATORIO: Explicare todo en la final.)

Bowser: valla el gallina se agarro de valor-dijo con un tono burlon.

Luigi: Ya...Estoy...¡HARTO!... ¡DE HUIR BOWSER NO HUIRE DE ESTA PELEA!-dijo tan fuerte que un joven anonimo dijo:

¿?: De quien es esa energia... creo que ya la he sentido antes... ¿Luigi?-se prengunto el joven.

Bowser derrota a luigi no muy facil y mario se levanta y lleva a bowser a los valles del cesped pacificamente.

¿?: ire a los valles del cesped-dijo el joven.

Mario: No hay nadie por aqui no siento ninguna energia de vida, aqui es Bowser.

Bowser: aqui? pero si aqui no hay gente-dijo con furia- NO ME GUSTA ESTO.

Mario le lanza un golpe mandandolo fuera de su mini-nave y lanzandolo al piso.

Mario: ¡dije que aquí Bowser te guste o no!

¿?:Quien es el?... Mario?!-dijo el joven- voy a ayudarlo sea mi pelea o no, ademas ya me ahorre el tiempo de buscarlo.

Bowser: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESO MARIO!

Mario: es lo de siempre yo te golpeo tu pierdes yo gano y rescato a la princesa ¿no crees?

Bowser: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Empieza la batalla y mario se debilitava rapidamente de repete llego el joven de la nada.

¿?: ¿Estas bien Mario?

Mario: como sabes mi nombre y si lo estoy... Un momento ¡¿Cris!?-dijo sorprendido.

Cris: *suspiro* me descubristes bueeeeeno terminemos esto- dijo con seriedad y de repente luigi llega de la nada.

Luigi: hola cris, hola mario... ¡¿CRIS?!

Cris: explico mas tardeterminemos esto- saca un objeto y obtiene poderes de fuego y rayo al mismo tiempo.

Luigi y Mario: WOW-dicen sorprendidos.

Poco teimpo paso despues Cris perdio sus poderes y mario y luigi lo defendian Bowser crea un poder con sus bolas de fuego llamado Zona de infierno o Hell zone (un ataque de dragon ball z picollo)

Bowser: ya hace mucho tiempo que no hago este ataque.

Luigi: ¿Que el puede controlar el fuego?-dice preocupado.

Mario:si, si puede al igual que yo pero no puedo hacer esto.

Bowser: *apretando el puño* tanto tiempo si hacerlo y como ultimo recurso.

Bowser baja los brasos apunto de caer sobre nuestros heroes pero de repente un tornado absorbe todas las bolas de fuego.

Luigi: un huracan?!

Cris: ¡NO NO LO CREO YA E SENTIDO ESO ANTES!

De repente una bola gigante de fuego mario luigi y cris la esquivan pero bowser no pudo y fue lanzado a una montaña, despues q recobra la conciencia (que fue poco tiempo por cierto) mira a un pequeño hombre rosado.

Cris: No puede ser el... pero sera posible-se pregunta muy dudoso

Mario: ¿Que pasa Cris?

Cris: ¿Eh? nada mario- le responde con un tono muy dudoso.

Bowser: ¡¿QUIEN LO HIZO?!-se le salen los ojos.

Kirby:¡Poyo!

Bowser: ¿Poyo? ¡HEY TU! No interfieras con mi pele...-no termino por que kirby lo golpea en la barriga lo manda al cielo y luego lo estrella contra el suleo.

Mario y luigi se quedan asombrados y mario dice:

Mario: Increible.

Bowser: ¡Por que me golpeas! ahora a ver si te gusta esto-no le pudo golpear por que un niño como de 8 años le agarra el cuerno y...

Cris: ¡¿TUFF?!

Tuff: Hey elige a alguien de tu tamaño- lo lanza lejos de kirby.

Bowser: niño isolente, ¡PAQUETE KOOPA ATAQUEN!

Kirby escapa y 6 secuaces de bowser persiguen a tuff hasta un callejon.

Luigi: ¡PERO QUE CARA¡ ESE NIÑO PODRIA MORIR.

Mario: El tiene planeado algo.

Tuff: Tu turno Tiff-De repente una niña sale de la nada y todos los enemigos se asustan.

Bowser: ¡¿QUE HACEN ES SOLO UNA NIÑITA?!

Cris: ¡¿PERO QUE CARA!?

Tiff: ¡VE! Estrella remolque-saca una estrella la lanza y se angranda derribando a los enemigos-Kirby salta a la estrella remolque y inhala a los enemigos.

Kirby:poyo-diciendo con un tono de afirmacion.

Kirby salta a la estrella y inhala los enemigos y los escupe en forma de estrella contra una montaña.

Tuff: Sera que huyas a decirle a tu mama que los **Hermanos Mario **te patearon el trasero.

Luigi: ¡PERO QUE CARA! como nos conocen

Despues de ello Mario lanza fuego contra bowser y luego tiff se sorprende y le dice:

Tiff: ¡Oh! ¡Mario! lanzale una bola de fuego a kirby para que la inhale.

Mario: Pero ¿Por que?

Tiff: te explicaremos luego ¡SOLO HAZLO!

Mario: Muy bien, ¡oye pequeño hombrecito! inhala esto- le lanza una bola de fuego mas grande de lo normal y kirby la inhala.

Tuff: ahora kirby se transformo en KIRBY FUEGO.

Luigi Kirby fuego?

Tuff: te explicaremos luego.

Kirby se vuelve en un meteoro de fuego y se estrella contra bowser y luego se queda noqueado.

**_CONTINUARA._**

* * *

Yo: Espero que os aya gustado el primer capitulo de SMBGT LGA

Peach: esta basado en la serie en un gran paro Super Mario Bros GT TGA

Mario:Por que Cris estaba buscandome?¿

Luigi: Por que los chicos estan en esta dimension

Tiff y Tuff: averiguenlo en el siguiente Capitulo

Yoshi: Si dais Favoritos compartis y dejas un review se agradece y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Kirby: ¡poyo!

Yo: Kirby todos sabemos que nadie te entenderan, ademas los poderes de fuego y rayo de mario y luigi provienen de el juego RPG de mario y luigi superstar saga

Mario: cieeeeerto Cris casi se te olvida.

Tiff: las estrellas esmeralda te dan un poder facinante si tienes las 7 completas

Todos: Chao chao.


	2. Capitulo 2 la llegada inesperada

Yo: ho-hola soy CrisWriter y te apuesto un libro a que ni sabes quienes son tiff, tuff y maglor.

Tiff y Tuff: ¬¬

Yo: ok perdon.

Mario y Luigi: empecemos si no es problema.

* * *

Desafiare

los misterios que vendrán

peligro abra

combatire

sin temor

mi fuerza sera

el amor viviré así

coraje sin fin

conmigo estas nadie nos vencerá

pelearemos por amor y gloria

viviremos para contar la historia

ya no habrá nada imposible

nadie morirá

seguiremos de pie

vamos siempre afortunados

vamos orgullosos vamos

el paraíso hallar

solo debemos ir por la libertad

Super mario bros

Capitulo 2: La nueva compañera, el caballero y ¿quien es maglor?

Anteriormente en SMBGTLGA: Bowser llega a interrumpir el torneo de artes marciales para nefrentarse a mario y secuestrar a peach pero de repente 3 chicos de otra dimension y un viejo amigo se une a la batalla, mas luigi que llega de derrotar a 6 koopas (tortuga caparazon verde).

despues de la batalla Mario, Luigi, Cris, Tiff y Tuff y kirby estaban exaustos de la pelea y fueron al reino a descansar pero antes de ello de camino de encontraron a una chica de pelo de color café oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos color azul marino de piel morena clara.

Tiff: ¿Quien es ella Cris? Es tu novia-Dice y cris se sonroja.

Cris: ¿De que hablas Tiff? nos conocemos desde hace tiempo pero no lo somos.

Tuff: JA JA JA Cris es t...-no termina por que Cris le golpea la cabezota.

Cris: ¡CALLATE!

Mario y luigi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Mario: Bueno vamonos ya se esta haciendo tarde y es muy peligroso acampar-Dijo con seriedad.

Todos: Claro.

Luigi: Ah y cris quien es ella.

Cris: oh casi lo olvido, chicos ella es aymar una amiga que conozco desde los 8

Luigi: ahhhh ok vamonos.

Kirby, Aymar, Tiff y Tuff se van volando en la estrella remolque mientras que los chicos se van volando mario y luigi en la capa y Cris en el traje de Racoon (la hoja de super mario bros 3), Llegan a Ciudad hongo y luego...

Tiff: llegamos... Esta es Ciudad Hongo?

Mario: claro.

Toadbert: quienes son esos 4 chicos que vienen con Cris, Mario y Luigi?

Toadkid: No lo se pero son muy lindos.

Nuestros heroes llegan al castillo de peach y de repente se encuentran con un caballero hablando con peach.

Peach: Gracias por salvarme Sir Meta Caballero.

Meta caballero: Es un placer Princesa toadstool.

Peach: Solo dime peach porfavor-dijo con un tono amable.

Mario: ¿Quien es el?-le pregunta a tiff.

Tiff: El es Meta Caballero viene con nosotros.

Tuff: ¡Hey meta caballero, regresamos!- le grita.

Mario: ¡Peach!-sale corriendo a verla.

Peach: ¡Mario!

Mario: Peach ¡¿Estas bien!?-Pregunta muy preocupado.

Peach: Si, ¡Mario!-Dice asustada- ¡Tu brazo!

Se le ve una herida profunda.

Mario: oh, ¿esto? esto no es nada comparado a lo que he sufrido antes-saca un champiñon se lo come y se cura Tuff sorprendido dice:

Tuff: ¡WOW! como paso eso-dijo inquieto.

Luigi: Eso no es nada son solo champiñones magicos que recombran tu energia vital y cura heridas-dice y a Tuff se le cae la barbilla al suelo-¡ME ESTAS IGNORANDO!

Tiff: Wow en este lugar hay muchos secretos no kirby?

Kirby: ¡poyo!

Mario: Y dime señor meta Caballero que fue lo que paso al estar ausente nosotros 6-Pregunto seriamente.

Meta Caballero: Bueno lo que paso fue que.

_Estava volando en busca del castillo al encontrarlo vi que la princesa estava en peligro asi que fui a salvarla en su ausencia_

Mario: Oh entiendo ahora pregunta numero 2 ¡COMO DIABLOS USTEDES ME CONOCEN!

Meta Caballero: Lo que pasa es que vinimos por una muy muy muy muy muy muy muy(5 minutos depues todos estavan dormidos)muy muy muy mu... MIERDA DESPIERTEN.

Todos: Ah carajo, que paso.

Meta caballero: Coño que la cosa es muy seria.

Mario: Di la vaina pues.

Meta caballero: (lo mira con furia) bueno es demasiado seria maglor un viejo amigo lo poseyo denuevo la maldad y busca venganza de su derrota en nuestro mundo.

Mario: ok, pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

Tiff: Bueno eehhhh.

Tuff: la verdad de una vez-dice seriamente- es que habia un libro sobre las 7 estrellas esmeralda y en ese mismo libro aparecian los guerreros estelares Super Mario Bros.

Aymar: Si, las estrellas esmeralda son poderosas esmeraldas que contienen un gran poder que cuando al reunirse las 7 se le otorga un gran poder al usuario se puede usar en una o hasta 5 personas.

Cris: Exacto, como yo ya he ido a ese mundo gracias a la ayuda del profesor E-Gad conoci a Aymar y a los demas kirby lo conoci 5 años depues.

Luigi: Con razon no te veiamos desde hace tiempo ya.

Peach: (asustada Tragando saliva dice) D...Dios que historia mas conmovedora.

Kirby: poyo.

Cris: con el tiempo que he estado alla estudiando a kirby creo que dijo que alguien se acerca... yo tambien siento una energia pero... parece... ¿Muerta?-dijo y todos quedan sorprendidos menos mario, luigi y peach, de repente una carta llega de la ventana y dice así.

_Todos los Que esten aquí no me importa quien sea entreguenme las estrellas esmerlada o si no nunca liberare a la Princesa de las Flores Daisy_

_Firmado: Bowser esqueleto._

Luigi al leerlo queda sorprendido dice: ¡TENEMOS QUE...-no termina por que todos se le quedan viendo con una risa maliciosa- por que me miran así.

Aymar: ¿tu que crees?

Luigi: si es lo que usteden creen y que es como mario y peach-al decirlo mario y peah se sonrojan y todos menos meta caballero se ponen a reir.

Meta Caballero: Amor no entiendo ese sentimiento.

Peach: algun día conoceras tu media naranja Meta caballero-se pone un poco mas roja de lo normal ca mascara de meta caballero.

Cris: bueno ya que estoy le enseñare esto-saca una gameboy de las primeras.

Mario: Es un radar de estrellas esmeralda ¿no?

Cris: ah! si lo olvide cuando buscavan las esmeraldas caos que recuerdos el profesor me mantenia actualizado con lo que pasaba.

Luigi: que recuedos.

Tiff:eh olvidan algo.

Cris: el radar dice que en esa direcion- apunta a la nada- hay una estrella.

Meta Caballero: pero si no hay nada.

Luigi: estas equivocado por alla esta el castillo de esqueleto bowser.

Tuff: meta caballero y yo cuidaremos a la princesa ustedes ballan, no se preocupen por nosotros.

Cris: meta caballero toma 5 champiñones si estan en problemas usenlos y toma este champi mejora.

Meta Caballero: Vale lo usare con sabiduria.

Mario: Peach cuidate si-dice con mucho cariño y luego la abraza.

Peach: lo tendre y toma algo por si no vuelves-le da un beso en la boca.

Todos: uuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-mario y peach se abrazan y mario se despide.

Mario: andando no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Todos: ok

Cris: ademas tenemos que estar pendientes-kirby se acerca y mira el radar.

Kirby: ¡POYO!

Cris: una estrella serca si...-la saca de su bolsillo-tengo una.

Todos: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE!?

Cris: no habia dicho nada por que no estava seguro de encontrarlos y lo olvide asi que usaremos su poder en caso de apuros o debilidad.

Luigi: VAMONOS-dice con emocion.

Y haci nuestros heroes empiezan una nueva y peligrosa aventura para buscar las 7 estrellas esmeralda.

No te rindas llega hasta el final

Y mira si esta vez triunfare

Mirando al infinito cielo

jamas pense que esto seria tan emocionante

* * *

Yo: bueno hasta quí dejare el capitulo de hoy.

Mario y luigi: espero que os aya gustado.

Tiff y Tuff: si dais favoritos compartes y dejas un review se agardece.

Meta caballero: recuerden que subira un capitul veces por semana dependiendo de la inspiracion.

Peach: Que pasara con Daisy.

Aymar: Por que Cris tienen una estrella esmeralda y no nos dijo nada.

Kirby: ¡poyo!

Cris: dijo Averigüenlo en el siguiente capitulo.

Todos: ¡Chao Chao!


	3. CAPITULO 3 EL RIVAL Y EL CASTILLO

Ho- Hola soy CrisWriter aquí con un nuevo capitulo de la saga de super mario bros gt LGA (la gran aventura)

Tiff: hoy veremos que es lo que paso con la estrella esmeralda que cris tiene,

Aymar: si.. y habra un nuevo personaje en la saga.

Mario y Luigi: es una misteriosa sorpresa.

Tuff: (mudo por lo de los champiñones).

Yo: seguiras con eso ¬¬ tiff lanzale el ice bucket changelle para ver si reacciona.

Tiff: ok sera muy gracioso.

Saca un balde de agua y lo vacia encima de tuff.

Tuff: FRIO FRIO FRIO FRIO FRIO FRIO-dice congelado- p-p-por q-q-que hicieron eso.

Yo: ya pues despues hablamos de ello empezemos la historia.

* * *

desafiare los misterios que vendran  
Peligro habra,conbatire sin temor  
mi fuerza sera,el amor vivire asi (vivire asi)  
coraje sin fin con migo estas nadie nos venceran  
pelearemos por amor y gloraia,  
viviremos para contar la hostoria,  
ya no habtra nadie imposible  
nadie morira seguiremos de pieeee,  
Vamos siempre afortunados,  
Vamos orgullosos vamos,  
Rumbo al viento,solo es cuestion de ir,  
Vamos no nos detengamos,  
Con la suerte a nuestro lado,  
El paraiso hallar solo devemos ir por libertar  
Mario Bros GT.

Capitulo #3: El rival de Cris? la emboscada de el castillo esqueleto.

Aymar: Cris una pregunta-dice muy dudosa.

Cris: Eh? que pasa.

Aymar: como conseguistes esa estrella.

Cris: Oh eso? ah ok, les dire la cosa es que

Me la encontre entre unas rocas al ver a mario volando depues de sentir la furia de luigi.

Cris: esa fue la cosa.

Tiff: maglor estava tranquilo hasta que uan especie de energia oscura lo poseyo la energia de la estrella oscura es el doble de tamaño que las normales.

Luigi: Oh casi lo olvido, feliz cumpleaños Cris (es enserio 11 de septiembre mi cumpleaños).

Aymar: Lo olvide toma tu regalo Cris-Le da una caja de regalo y adentro tenia uno de los platillos del cheff kawasaki.

Cris: Ah! El platillo de Stamina del cheff lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, lo guardare por si acaso.

Mario: Cris, distancia a la estrella.

Cris: oh si emmmm faltan... (voz de decepcion) 10 kilometros.

Todos:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NUNCA LLEGAREMOS.

Mario: Esperen si hay una forma, las estrellas remolque.

Tiff: cierto pero solo existe una.

Luigi: Falso mario tiene una.

Mario: VEN, estrella remolque.

Una estrella igual a la de Tiff llega y mario luigi y Cris se montan en ella.

Mario: ves?

Tiff: (cara de wtf) Que carajo pasa en este universo.

Kirby: ni idea.

Cris: MIERDAAAAAAAAAA QUE CARAJO PASO AQUIIIIIIIIIII.

Tiff: coño... esto es nuevo.

Luigi: ...-se quedo mudo por lo asustado que esta (si super mario bros z sabran el grito del capitulo 8)- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Kirby: si esto es nuevo y que al menos aprenderan de lo que digo.

Cris: Kiby una cosa ... POR QUE NO DIJISTES NADA MUDOOOOOOOOOOOOO DE UNA SOLA PALABRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Kirby: oye tranquilo viejo son cosas que pasan inesperadamente.

De repente un hombre con una cara maliciosa (como vegeta) llega con uan teletransportacion.

¿?: Hola chicos-dice maliciosamente.

Cris: ¿Carl? que haces aquí-Le pregunta muy sorprendido.

Carl: no es obvio derrotarte.

Mario: seguiras con eso.

Aymar: carl por favor desde que tenemos 7 años quieres derrotar a cris tu sabes que el es mucho mas fuerte que tu incluso si se enfrentara a maglor solo con un champiñon enano.

Mario: Ehhhhhhhh... no es cierto me derroto a mi con dificultad pero no creo.

Carl: ¡NO ES CIERTO YO SOY MAS FUERTE QUE EL AHORA!

Cris: Carl no tenemos tiempo.

Kilometros mas alla del castillo Maglor se encuentra en islas yoshi.

Maglor: entregame la estrella esmeralda.

?¿: estrella esmeralda ¿¡que es una estrella esmeralda!?

Maglor le lanza una esfera de energia y lo elimina.

Maglor: bien faltan 5 por alla hay una parece en un castillo pero... aaaaaaahg tenian que estar esos entrometidos.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Peach Tuff y meta caballero estan protegiendo la entrada tuff en la entrada y meta caballero en el aire comunicandose con unos comunicadores echos por el profesor E-Gad.

Tuff: Meta Caballero, me escucha?

Meta Caballero: fuerte y claro todo normal aquí arriba como va la entrada?

Tuff: bien, estan reforzando la entrada.

Meta Caballero: Bien-saca unos binoculares- veo que vienen alguno koopatroopa (tortuga caparazon rojo-verde) pero parece que son de agh, bowser no era obvio.

Tuff: mandare el sensei de el dojo de lucha con 5 toads guardias.

Meta Caballero: entendido cambio y fuera.

Devuelta al castillo esqueleto, nuestros heroes seguian hasta la sala del trono yoshi fue al frente por que el sentiria el olor del clasico Dry bowser.

Yoshi: llegamos-miran haca arriba todos y kirby se cae (xd)-ahora vamos a por la estrella.

Luigi: Y LA PRINCESA DAISY.

Cris: calmate viejo-en ese entonces Tiff patea la puerta para abrirla.

Aymar: valla Tiff, no sabia que eras tan ruda-y luego Tiff se voltea y saca una sonrisa que todos se asustan y se ponen detras de Mario Cris y Carl.

Cris: eso asusta.

Dry Bowser: miren quien llega por la princesa.

Tiff: ¡Y LA ESTRELLA IDIOTA VAS A VER LO QUE ES BUENO!-hace que todos aparezcan detras de la puerta excepto las personas anteriores.

Cris: calmate Tiff.

Mario. bueno no es hora de calmarse, es hora de pelear-todos aparecen en fila preparandose para pelear excepto carl que se pone a pelear es con Cris.

Cris: ¡¿QUE TE PASA?! ¡ES CONTRA EL QUIEN PELEAMOS!

Carl: a mi no me importa ese idiota el que me importa eres tu ¡TU ERES MI RIVAL!

Cris: ¡PERO TENGO UNA MISION POR CUMPLIR!

Daisy: Dejen de pelear entre ustedes y derroten a ese idiota!

Mario: Cris, tu encargate de carl nosotros de Dry bowser.

Cris: vale-empiezan dos batallas epicas 6 contra 1 y un duelo que los buenos querian ganar y el rival tambien, pero mas que todo queria ganar Dry bowser.

Dry Bowse: Agh, no... no puedo perder... ¡un momento!-saca la estrella (la roja cris tiene la blanca)- Es hora de aumentar el poder.

Cris: mario, Agh... toma la estrella- lanza la estrella a mario- es su unica oportunidad y usa esto kirby y aymar- lanza dos guantes de boxeo aymar se lo pone y kirby lo inhala.

Tiff: Aymar y kirby tienen los poderes de luchadores profesionales de karate- aymar tiene un kimono de karate con una blusa blanca debajo y kirby su clasica bandana roja en la frente.

Carl: es hora de terminar esta batalla- crea una esfera de energiamorada- ¡CAÑON...

Cris: agh, es hora de lo que mi maestro me enseño- crea una esfera de energia azul- ¡KA-ME-HA-ME...

Mario: ¡TODOS CUBRANSE HABRA UN CHOQUE DE ENERGIA!

Cris: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Carl: ¡GALIX!

Dry Bowser no se cubre y fue desarmado su craneo salio volando del castillo y por ello no se puede rearmar.

Cris: Sera... mejor... que use mi tecnica secreta... ¡KAIO...KEN...AUMENTADO 3 VECEEEEEEEES!

Mario: ¡Que gran poder tiene cris oculto!

Luigi: (liberando a la princesa) ¡Nunca en mi vida he visto tanto poder!

Una chica llegando al castillo ve las rafagas de energia y reconoce la azul pero no la morada.

¿?: Parece que he llgado al lugar correcto... pero ¿que pasa aquí? esto es raro parece el de mi maestro y no la de Cris.

Mario: ¡Cris esta llegando a su limite si llega podria haber dos posibles resultados el primero es que gane y quede debil o que gane pero su cuerpo no lo deje y muera!

Tiff, aymar y kirby: ¡¿QUEEEE!?

Cris: Ya esto se acabo-Cris llega a su limite y saca volando a Carl.

Carl: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VOLVEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cris cae en el suelo.

Tiff: ¡Cris! ¡¿Estas bien?!-dice muy preocupada la chica a l oir eso corrio a la sala del trono.

Cris: *Cough* *cough*... *cough* *cough* si... estoy bien... pero muy debil deje todos mis champiñones con meta caballero-en eso llega la chica muy preocupada y pregunta lo mismo- *cough* estoy... un momento ¿Lylian?

Es una chica rubia, pelo moreno de ojos dorados.

Lylian: si... soy yo Cris- saca un champiñon de su bolsa y se lo da a Cris.

Cris: *ñam ñam* *GULP* Uffff estubo muy serca, gracias al cielo que encontrastes el planeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-se queda callado de repente.

Mario: un momento... plane...ta, por que no me hlablastes de eso antes cris.

Cris: Agh, ya lo descubrieron sera mejor que le digamos de camino al...- su musculatura desaparecio- que... me pasa me siento muy debil como para caminar... yoshi perdi todo sin mi no creo que hagan mucho Lylian es igual de fuerte que yo pero se muchos mas secretos de nuestro maestro.

Yoshi: ok entiendo ven intenta subirte, mario tienes una cuerda para sostener a Cris.

Mario: si si la tengo... la tenia si luigi tiene miedo de venir al castillo.

Luigi: ¡HEY!

Todos regresan al castillo mientras Cris le explica todo lo que paso antes de conocer a Aymar el tuvo una vida muy dura, su maestro murio el planeta de donde venia aymar, cris y lylian vienen.

Daisy: así que tu planeta es la tierra fue destruido por la oscuridad de maglor y antes de esto tu maestro que se llamaba... Kakaroto?

Lylian: Si, maglor fue demasiado para nosotros y nos mando a diferentes dimensiones aymar y cris a la de kirby y yo... a la de un amigo de mario... sonic, tails me ayudo mucho en construir una maquina transportadora de dimensiones para llegar aquí por eso me tarde demasiado en llegar.

Cris: me hacias mucha falta Lylian me preocupe mucho-se sonrojo un poco al igual que lylian.

Aymar: ¿por que en cada lugar Cris tiene que tener una pareja?

Cris: ahhhh cierto que no tienes pareja XD.

Aymar: ¬¬ te odio.

Lylian: Hey deja de insultar a mi novio aymar.

Tiff: tu si que proteges a Cris.

Lylian: Claro es mi novio y esta muy debil para pelear-De repente salen Wario y Waluigi.

Wario: hemos venido por las estrellas para venderla y hacernos ricos y dejarlos a ustedes pobres.

Waluigi: eso y hemos por Cris por que bowser cree que es el cabo que necesita apretar eliminandote.

Lyria: ¡Nunca se lo llevaran! ¡El se quedara conmigo oyeron CONMIGO!-le lanza una patada helicoptero y los manda al 5 quien sabe que-Todos van al pueblo toad para ir con el doctor meditoad (mario y luigi viaje al centro de bowser) para curarle su enfermedad de los musculos.

Cris: sigo sin creerme lo que le hicistes a esos 2 valla.

Aymar: Tiff y yo te registraremos.

Cris: vale las esperare.

Lyria: Cris espero que el doctor meditoad te ayude el ayudo a curar la globus.

Cris: yo se, eso espero-dijo preocupado y lyria le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla-hmp, eres muy linda conmigo.

Aymar: regresamos.

Cris: que dijo...

Tiff: dentro de 1 hora te atenderan cris.

Cris:gracias Tiff, un momento que paso con kirby.

Kirby: aquí estoy fui a investigar si habia serca alguna estrella y no no hubo.

La hora pasa rapido y el doctor meditoad llama a Cris.

Meditoad: Cris ven con yoshi por favor.

Cris: vale hay vamos, vamos yoshi.

Yoshi: entendido-entran a la sala de el doctor meditoad y lo atiende.

Meditoad: coloca a Cris en la mesa-lo coloca en la mesa-ya veo tienes musculatura-debilitura.

Cris: Eh?

Meditoad es una clasica enfermedad se quitara rapido justoooooooo ahora-se recupera la musculatura de Cris.

Cris: valla tengo que estar atento a eso-sale de la oficina de meditoad y todos se alegran por que Cris esta bien.

Mario: Viejo, estas mejor y se ve que eres mas fuerte.

Luigi: tiene razon bueno se hace tarde ya es casi tiempo de irnos a la cama.

Tiff: ¡diablos es cierto donde nos quedaremos!

Cris: Oh! casi lo olvido traje esta capsula tecnologica de la tierra-la lanza afuera y BOOOOOM- ya tenemos un lugar es una capsula mansion, asi podremos dormir.

Luigi: Mario y yo nos iremos a casa, a las 9:00 am tienen que estar listos todos.

No te rindas llega hasta el final

Y mira si esta vez qu hoy triunfare.

* * *

Yo: Hasta Aquí dejare el fic de hoy.

Mario y Luigi: Espero que os alla gustado.

Tiff y tuff: si dais fav. compartes y.

Aymar y Lyria: dejas un review.

Meta Caballero: se agradece

Kirby: yyyyyyyy nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Todos: CHAO CHAOOOOOOOOOO


	4. CAPITULO 4 LO MAS INESPERADO

Yo: hooooooola amigos bienbenidos a un nuevo capitulo de SMBGTLGA

Mario y Luigi: hoy veremos a alguien muy pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy especial el dia de hoy.

Aymar y Lylian: Y sin mas preangulos (?¿)

Tiff y Tuff: El capitulo 4.

* * *

desafiare los misterios que vendran  
Peligro habra,combatire sin temor  
mi fuerza sera,el amor vivire asi (vivire asi)  
coraje sin fin conmigo estas nadie nos vencera  
pelearemos por amor y gloria,  
viviremos para contar la historia,  
ya no habra nada imposible  
nadie morira seguiremos de pieeee,  
Vamos siempre afortunados,  
Vamos orgullosos vamos,  
El paraiso hallar solo devemos ir por libertad.

Mario bros

Capitulo 4: los niños inesperados y el regreso de Sonic y Shadow.

Nuestros heroes estan descansando pasivamente hasta que...

Tiff: ¡LA ESTRELLA!-grita tan fuerta que levanta a todos.

Aymar: ¡¿Que pasa Tiff?!

Tiff: hicimos un grave error estuvimos concentrados en la seguridad de cris que en recuperar la estrella-en eso kirby toca la puerta.

Kirby: *toc* *toc* chicas estan bien?

Lylian: mas o menos dejamos la estrella en el castillo ya pudimos perderla-en eso kirby entra.

Kirby: para nada me la engulli.

Las 3 chicas: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Aymar: cris tiene razon eres mudo.

Kirby: *gota tipo anime* lo siento lo olvide por completo-sale y la escupe contra el piso.

Cris: ¡QUE COCHA PASA AQUI!

Lylian: nada que kirby olvido que el tenia la estrella-Cris se hace un epicfacepalm.

Cris: tenemos que tener cuidado en estos tiempos podriamos sufrir de muscu-fuera.

Aymar: ya que lo dices si meditoad te dio un antidoto?

Cris: no.

Tiff: entonces como fue que te curastes?

Cris: es temporal asi como la gripa.

Lylian: ahh ok asi que no debemos preocuparnos en nada por ello no?

Cris: exacto, wow son las 3 activen sus despertadores a las 7:30 para prepararnos entendido?

Todos: entendido.

Kirby: bueno toma cris yo se que tienes tu capsula de reencion de energia.

Cris: *lanza una capsula**booom* bueno las guardare 2 de 7 faltan 5.

Tiff: hay algo oculto aquí.

Cris: no deve ser nada vamos a dormir.

Todos: entendido.

7:30 am y suena la alarma *beeb* *beep* beep* *beep*beep*

Cris: Buenos dias a todos.

Kirby y las chicas: buenos dias.

Cris: Yo me encargo el desayuno que quieren champiñones con sirope de arce? o agarramos cosas de la tierra?

Aymar y Lylian: ¡cereal! ¡cereal!

Tiff y kirby: haz tus especialidades.

Kirby: tu cocinabas igual de bien que kawasaki.

Cris: bueno en poco tiempo terminaremos esto-prepara cereal de trigo y un plato de stamina- sin la soda va a ser igual de delicioso-termina rapidamente el desayuno- provecho *giño*

Tiff: WOOOOW esta delicioso tal y como lo hacia kawasaki.

Lylian: Tal y como en la tierra-de repente mario y luigi llegan.

Mario y Luigi: buenos dias amigos.

Cris: quieren algo de desayuno amigos?

Mario y Luigi: SIIIIIII!

Cris: bueno les preparare la mejor receta de T-Tatis, PASTEL CON SIROPE MIEL.

Mario y Luigi: BIEEEEEEEEEN!-Cris termina rapido el pastel tiene la rapidez de T-Tatis.

Mario: *ñam ñam* *saboreando*

Luigi: *ñam ñam* *saboreando*

Cris: emm... Mario, Luigi... Les gusta?

Aymar: Parece que quedaron paralisados por el sabor.

Mario y luigi: *Glup*... DELICIOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ES LO MAS DELICIOSO QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA-destrosan el techo.

Todos en la cocina: Wow no me lo esperaba.

Yoshi: ayudenme rapido-lo ven con sorpresa y cuando entra se ve que trae a el jefe de la tribu yoshi.

Mario: jefe yoshi!- van y lo ayudan.

JY (jefe yoshi para abreviar): estoy *cough* bien solo necesito descansar.

Mario: es hora de que yo te cure con lo mismo que le di a yoshi cuando vinieron sonic y shadow.

¿?: Alguien menciono mi nombre?

Cris: Sonic!?

?¿: sip es el y alguien mucho mas serio.

Lylian: Shadow lo que me esperaba de ti.

Sonic: Hey! que tal le ha ido estos ultimos 5 años-de repene unos niños, uno de pelo rubio de ojos azules y otro de pelo marron de los mismos ojos azules llegan a la mansion portatil-quienes son estos niños?

Aymar y lylian: son muy adorables.

Mario: Niños que hacen aquí.

Todos: QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Shadow: cambie un poco mi actitud pero esto ya es ridiculo-llega una niña de pelo marron de ojos celestes.

Laura: hola, soy laura hija de luigi.

Marc y Peter: nosotros somos los hermanos toadstool Marc y Peter.

Tiff: han estado muy ocupados estos ultimos 5 años.

Marc: Papá quienes son ellos conozco a mi padrino Cris pero a los demas no.

Mario: oh ellos son aliados no te pongas así.

Peter: hola padrino Cris.

Cris: hola peter hace 3 años que no te veo Peter y a ti tampoco Marc. Ah y laura la pequeña niñita, estas mas hermosa que hace 3 años.

Laura: Eres muy amable padrino yo tambien te veo mejor que hace 3 años.

Marc: energia maligna 10 kilometros en esa direccion papa dejame ayudarte mama nos llevo a los 3 con el maestro del dojo en su forma final, por muy poco lo derrotamos, y nos hicimos muy pero muy fuertes recuerdo cuando nos contastes su derrota con goombario.

Mario: ahh mis viejos compañeros, pero hay un detalle ellos ya tienen familia y sera muy dificil que pueda venir.

Cris: Que hay de Kooper el nos podria ayudar mucho con su concha fuego y sus martillos.

Mario: *rascandose el bigote pensando* tienes razon el esta en su casa.

Cris: yo y los niños iremos por kooper tu y sonic encarguense de maglor ademas creo que sonic trajo 3 de las esmeraldas caos no?

Sonic: mas bien 4 asi combinadas con asl estrellas tenemos 7 esmeraldas no?

Mario: pues si.

Cris: bueno nos vemos en un rato-se van volando en la estrella remolque de mario por sus herederos.

Mario: sonic estas listo para la batalla.

Shadow y luigi: tambien queremos pelear.

Tiff: bueno asi kirby tendra algo de diversion.

Kirby:¬¬ ja ja muy graciosa Tiff bueno sabemos como son sus transformaciones pero ustedes no saben la mia- Se transforman los 5 si han visto mario VS goku sabra como se ve luigi y mario y se que han visto sonic X y saben como se ven sonic y shadow, pero kirby se pone amarillo tiene una mascara que cubre su cuerpo y tiene una espada de fuego y unas hermosas alas blancas.

Aymar: valla pero que fuerte, oh el guante me lo pondre-se lo pone y se transforma en Ayme Lucha.

Lylian: me llevare la mansion para que no sufra daños *Poof*- se convierte de nuevo en una capsula- me voy a alejar.

Maglor: ¡DENME LAS ESTRELLAS O VERAN LO QUE ES BUENO!

Shadow: ¡JAMAS!- empieza una batalla shadow y sonic usan el control caos para paralizar el tiempo y asi provocar mas daño pero como maglor tenia tambien 2 estrellas iba mas rapido que mario y luigi pero no mas rapido que sonic y shadow.

Maglor: Ahg, es hora de utilizar el arma secreta.

Cris: ¡OH NO ESO SI QUE NO, KOOPER AHORA!-Los 4 sacan martillos y se ponen en pocisiones inclinadas koper al saltar el su forma de fuego es como un meteoro y se estrella contra maglor pero poco antes de eso sonic y shadow usan el control caos para detener el tiempo una ves mas y al terminar el efecto todo ha acabado por ahora maglor se llevo una etrella pero nos dejo con una.

Marc: Eso es lo que llamo un hoyo en uno.

Peter: tu lo has dicho hermano.

Laura: Eso...Fue...¡INCREIBLE SE LO CONTARE A MAMA CUANDO REGRESE!

Cris y Luigi: ¡NOOOOOOOO! *couhg*

Luigi: no lo hagas laura no solo mario y yo tenemos poderes.

Cris: sino que tambien peach y daisy.

Aymar: Bueno este ha sido un gran dia no creen?

Cris: tenias que decir eso aymar-bowser aparece detras de los gemelos y laura.

Bowser: miren a quien tenemos aqui a los erizos y a los niñitos que me derrotaron.

Cris: jejeje.

Bowser: de que te ries?

Cris: estas mas ciego de lo que pensaba tienes un punto siego no? por que no estas viendo a 3 personas faltante y ademas son tan fuertes como sus padres- mario y luigi dan un paso al frente y los 3 niños hacia atras.

Bowser: hay mierda.

Cris: tengan para la familia de mario la especialidad en el fuego LA FLOR DE FUEGO, y para luigi y laura les tengo su especialidad LA FLOR DEL RAYO, ustedes empiesen a cargar enegia apunten hacia alla-apunta en un angulo de 130° al cielo.

Los 5: entendido-empiesan a cargar.

Cris: es hora de ajustar cuentas *crack* *crack*(tronandose los dedos)

Bowser: oh diablos.

Cris: sonic quieres jugar boley ball.

Sonic: por supuesto.

Cris pasa la forma de bowser a la forma de una bola cuidadosamente se cuidan de las espinas y lo golpean por un rato hasta que los 5 estan listos.

Mario: preparados cris.

Cris: entendido- lo lanza en el angulo.

Mario, Marc y Peter: FUEGO...

Luigi y Laura: ELECTRICO...

Los 5: ¡FAMILIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Cris: y para el gran final Kai-Oken por 2.

Bowser: esto no me gustara nada.

Cris: Lylian acompañame y haz uno tambien pero haz el de su hijo gohan.

Lylian: ok, ¡MASEN...

Cris:¡KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lylian:!MASENKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡

Bowser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VOLEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

PUF todos se calma y se ponen a comer Cris prepara comida para todos.

Cris: 5-4-3-2-1 listo comida lista, lamento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños laura.

Laura: tranquilo-en eso peach y daisy llegan a la mansion.

Peach: oh que mansion mas bonita, ¿Se quedaran a vivir aquí?

Daisy: Ah Laura me preguntaba en que lios te meterias.

Laura: fui con papá mami.

Daisy: pero no me dijistes nada.

Sonic: Señora Daisy mucho gusto soy sonic el erizo-haciendo una reverencia.

Daisy: Mucho gusto sonic Luigi me hablo mucho de ti.

Luigi: es cierto.

Sonic: su hija tiene poderes asombrosos los heredo de su padre por supuesto-de repente llegan dos personas un hombre mayor y una mujer.

Cris: Ah pero si son el rey y la reina de sarasaland el rey george y la reina Lyllian, mucho gusto en conocerlos-hace una reverancia al igual que los demas.

George: Valla no mentia nuestra nieta diciendo que vivirian en una mansion.

Lyllian: muchos gusto en conocerte Cris.

Cris: el placer es mio señora.

Lyllian: valla eres muy cortez.

Cris: muchas gracias señora.

Y hasi nuetros heroes terminan el dia de cumpleaños de Laura y obtienen una estrella mas con ella serian 3 de 7 y posiblemente encontrar la forma de encontrar repuestas sobre la destruccion de la tierra y como reconstruirla, despues de la fiesta todos estaban listos para descansar para poder encontrar las 4 estrellas que faltan y las repuestas.

Cris: adios mario, peach, luigi, daisy, reina Lyllian y rey george y hasta la vista a mis pequeños sobrinitos.

Todos los anteriores: buenas noches a todos.

Kirby: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estoy cansado-dice frotandose los ojos.

Cris: yo igual, tengo ganas de dormir y mañana tenemos que seguir buscando las estrellas-saca el radar- que raro aquí hay tres no?

Aymar y Lylian: emm si por?

Cris: por que el radar dice que hay tres en el... castillo de los hermanos koopa.

Tiff: lo que faltaba

Cris: vamos a dormir mañana vamos.

No te rindas llega hasta el final y mira si esta vez que hoy triunfare

mirando al infinito cielo jamas pense que esto llegara.

* * *

Yo: bueno amigotes hasta aqui se dejara el capitulo

Mario, luigi, Laura, Marc y Peter: si dais favoritos, comentais y compartes.

Tiff, Tuff, Aymar y Lylian: se agradece yyyyyy.

George y Lyllian: nos vemos en esl siguiente capitulo.

Todos: CHAU CHAUUUU.


	5. AVISO HISTORIAS

hoola amigos este es un aviso de una proxima historia estas son las nominadas

1) Pokemon region de Unova

2)historia cross over de Dragon ball y Sonic.

3)Hora de aventura viajes en el tiempo.


	6. Chapter 5 Lo Mejor que tengo

Ho- hola a todos chicos aquí en otro capitulo de SMBGTLGA

Todos: lo sentimos por haber llegado tarde.

Yo: y eso.

Marc: bueno tu sabes bowser nos secuestro a nosotros 3.

Yo: poresitos.

Mario: bueno empieza a escribir esta muy bueno el de hoy.

* * *

Desafiare los misterios que vendran

Peligro habra, combatire sin temor

mi fuerza sera el amor

vivire asi

coraje sin fin conmigo estas nadie nos vencera

pelearemos por amor y gloria

viviremos para contar la historia

no habra nada imposible nadie morira

seguiremos de pie

vamos siempre afortunados

vamos orgullosos vamos

el paraiso allar

solo debemos ir, por la libertad

Mario bros.

Capitulo 5: en busca de repuestas y la llegada menos esperada.

**Anteriormente en SPMBGTLGA nuestros heroes conoces a los hijos de mario y luigi (muuuuuuuy ocupaditos XD)**

**conocen a la reina y a el rey de sarasland el rey george y la reina Lyllian.**

**Despues de todo los chicos e fueron a dormir menos Cris que cree que hay un secreto en todo esto.**

Cris: hay algo que no concuerda en todo esto-dijo dudoso- se que alguien me esta ocultando algo pero no se quien es-de repente Lylian se sienta al lado de cris.

Lylian: que pasa cris-le pregunta con tranquilidad.

Cris: hay algo que no concuerda en nada.

Lylian: y que es? te veo demasiado preocupado.

Cris: bueno ya me siento mas tranquilo a tu lado pronto descubrire que es lo que pasa en el universo y sus dimensiones-se levanta del techo- vamos a dormir mañana tenemos que continuar en busca de las estrellas esmerlada-se da vuelta y se va a la cama.

Lylian: (**la verdad es que yo tambien siento que nos estan ocultando algo y es muy importante)-** piensa muy dudosa.

La alarma de las abitaciones empieza a sonar *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* Cris se encuentra en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Cris: oh, buenos días a todos prepare la comida preferida de todos- saca la comida de los estantes donde la tenia guardada- Probecho a todos.

Todos: ... Wow que velocidad-Marc, peter y laura llegan a la cocina.

Los 3 niños: buenos dias a todos.

Todos: buenos dias chiquillos.

Cris: buenos dias Hijados.

Los 3 niños: buenos dias padrino Cris.

Cris: para los del reino champiñon: sopa de hongo con algo de lima.

la familia del reino champiñon: Delicioso.

Cris: para los de el planeta mobius tengo mi especialidad: Pie de Ballas silvestres *susurrando* cuidado con los gases.

Sonic y Shadow: bien!

Cris: y para la tierra tengo, redoble de tambor pro favor: Sandwiches tostados y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Aymar y Lylian: BIEEEEN!

Cris: Por ultimo y muy importante para el planeta estrella pop: algo de Sopa Miso.

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby y Meta Caballero: Eh?

Cris: alimento de la tierra que se toma en el desayuno.

Kirby: *saboreando* mmmmm delicioso ¡ME ENCANTA!

Tiff: *colocando la mano en la mejilla* esta delicioso tal y como lo hacia kawasaki.

Mario: dame mas por favor- y todos se le quedan mirando- ¿que? tengo hambre.

Luigi: hay hermano *rugido estomacal* emmmmmmm *gota tipo anime* me tengo que ir.

Tiff: ajajaja... -se desmaya en la mesa.

Tuff: ¡¿Tiff, que te pasa TIFF!?

Cris: tomare su pulso *toma su mano y con dos de sus dedos toma el pulso* esta bien solo que se desmayo.

Todos: ufff.

Laura: Padrino...

Cris: que pasa Laura.

Laura: tu consola esta brillando.

Cris: cierto el castillo.

Aymar: tenemos que ir alla al terminar.

Cris: ¿Que te pasa? vamos a dscansar un momento despues de comer nos podria dar una indigestion.

**despues de descansar nuestro heroes se ponen en marcha para poder recuperar 3 de 4 estrellas faltantes.**

Cris: llegamos al castillo es hora de recuperar las estrellas asi podre econtrar a maglor y exigirle respuestas.

Aymar: es muy peligroso no puedes hacerlo tu solo.

Cris: si puedo todos tenemos un poder oculto.

Lylian: es demasiado para ti no quiero que te hagas daño.

Cris: ahg tengo que contarles algo.

Todos: que pasa.

Cris: emm no soy humano y tampoco soy de ninguna dimension.

Lylian: sabia que ocultabas algo.

Aymar: por que no lo dijistes antes.

Cris: no lo dije por que sabia que huirian de mi al saberlo.

?¿: a mi tampoco me dijistes nada.

Cris: que haces aquí marie que no estabas barada en otra dimension que no exsistia la tecnologia.

Marie: lo que quiro haces es ayudar a mis amigos, ademas tu me hacias falta.

Lylian: de que eta hablando cris?

Cris: lo explicare todo al terminar, andando.

**mario, sonic, shadow y cris van a el techo a destruir el castillo desde afuera mientras que los demas entraran a buscar las estrellas**

Aymar: es hora de la verdad.

En el techo:

Mario: llegamos a la sala del trono.

Sonic: las estrellas deben estr cerca shadow puedes sentir su energia)

Shadow: ... no lo siento no son lo mismo.

Cris: el radar dice que estamos sobre o debajo de el.

Mario: no esta arriba, estas estaran en el piso de abajo.

Laura: (por cominucador) padrino encontramos las esmeraldas.

Cris: muy bien lo lograron, es hora de que peach y daisy busquen venganza.

Peach: bowser esta cerca.

mario: si lo se.

Cris: tomen chapiñones para curarse por si acaso.

Daisy: muchas gracias cris.

Mario: niños ayuden a sus madres nunca se sabe.

Sonic: es hora de irnos Cris coloco una bomba en el castillo esto saltara por los aires sera mejor que se apuren.

Daisy y Peach: es la hora de la venganza.

Cris: las estaremos esperando afuera del castillo.

Peach y Daisy: es la hora-entran en la sala donde esta bowser, afuera del castillo se escucha que alguien se estrella contra las paredes.

Mario: quedan 5 minutos antes de que explote- de repente salen las princesas y marie con las estrellas.

Cris: ¡LAS ESTRELLAS! ahora podre ir contra maglor- las estrellas se unen con cris y su pelo se vuelve dorado- como dije no soy humano soy de una raza de guerreros muy poderosos.

Mario: su poder esta mas alla del que omega shadix.

Sonic y shadow: asombroso.

Lylian y marie: sera mejor que te cuides, OYE EL ES MIO OISTES MIO.

Marie: yo fui su pareja antes que tu.

Lylian: pero tu peleastes con el tu le rompistes el corazon.

Cris: ¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR SOLO PROTEJANSE Y VALLAN A LA MANSION!- se va volando en busca de maglor.

Aymar: no lo hagas te lo estamos advirtiendo.

Cris: no me importa lo que necesito es respuestas y si no las dice lo eliminare no importa lo que pase.

Marc Peter y Laura: no lo hagas te queremos (con lagrimas en los ojos) y mucho no te queremos perder.

Cris: ahg no puedo dejar esto asi lo siento ya es hora- se va rapidamente.

Lylian: Cris... cuidate por favor.

Cris: (con la grimas) si no vuelvo dejare una vida muy buena.

Maglor: que haces quí.

Cris: en busca de respuestas.

Maglor: quieres saber por que los mande a otras dimensiones y destri la tierra?

Cris: si y quiero simplemente la verdad no aceptare excusas.

Maglor: La corona de Landia.

Cris: lo sabia era la corona de landia lo que te daba todo ese poder..

Maglor: si, y pude reconstruirla.

Cris: ¡TE DERROTARE AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!

Maglor: que sea lo que tu quieras- empieza una pelea y Cris sabe usar el control caos.

Cir: COONTROL CA...-maglo lo golpea en el estomago y cris libera 2 estrellas- no no puedo hacerlo... debi hacerles caso... no... yo no estoy solo- algo asi como los espiritus de todos sus compañeros se unen con el- ¡YO... NO... ESTOY... SOLO!-de repente Sonic en su super forma y mario en su forma mas poderosa llegan a ayudar a cris- Chicos muchas gracias por ser tan leales.

Sonic: se que estas furioso por perder todo lo que tenias, pero tienes que confiar en nosotros.

Mario: tuvimos el poder de las 7 esmerladas caos.

Cris: terminemos esto pero siento que todavia no se terminara- mario y sonic hacen un cañon junto con Cris maglor estaba apunto de perder pero desaparece de repente para poder defenderse- pero que?

Maglor: estoy arriba-los 3 se voltean y son lanzados al piso.

Sonic: agh me queda poca energia-se voltea a ver a cris- Cris esta desmayado no podemos hacer nada por el ahora.

Mario: Al ataque es hora de terminar esta pelea- mario y sonic son sorprendidos y derrotados.

Cris: no... ellos no... (empieza a llorar)-de repente llega lylian y los 3 niños- no! Vallanse antes de que sea tarde!

Lylian: No te dejare morir.

Cris: prefiero morir que perderte.

Laura: PADRINO!

Maglor: asi que una novia y hijados eh? ellos seran los primeros en morir.

Cris: NOOOOOOO! HUID ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE!

Lylian: NO ME IRE HASTA QUE SEPA QUE ESTARAS BIEN (tambien empieza a llorar al igual que los niños)

Maglor: este sera su fin.

Cris: no... No!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- agranda su poder que maglor se detiene y voltea a ver a Cris- Es hora de que tu pierdas.

Maglor: no acabara esto tan rapido- de repente mecha sonic aparece de la nada.

Mecha sonic: hola... Cris.

Cris: NOOOO! GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! su pelo toma mas tamaño y crece pelo en su pecho destrozando su camiseta- a esto, mi raza lo llamamos la leyenda del super sajajin 4.

Mecha sonic: esto es imposible tiene un poder mas grande que el mio.

Maglor: pero no mas grande que el mio, yo lo derr...-cris lo golpea como nada.

Cris: tomen la mitad de mi energia- le reparte un cuarto de energia a mario y a sonic.

Sonic: como es posible esto-mir hacia cris- esta diferente pero como es posible, ah lo olvide no es humano.

Mario: impresionante el tiene un poder igualado al de maglor.

Maglor: no... la corona de landia me esta consumiendo... si pierdo mi jefe me destruira.

Cris: sigue hablando es muy util todo eso.

Maglor: ahg mecha sonic sacame de aqui- mecha sonic se va con maglor con la teletransportacion caos.

Cris: diablos casi lo tenia todo... un momento jefe?- vuelve a su estado normal al igual que sonic.

Sonic: estas bien?

Mario: parece que lo esta.

Lylian y los niños: estan bien!?

Sonic: si lo estamos solo que un poco debiles.

Cris: yo... no puedo creer lo que pasa-dijo asustado- vamos a casa, se hace tarde, le explico todo de camino-van a casa en la estrella remolque y cris llama a kirby por el intecomunicador- kirby, ¿estas?

Kirby: si, ¿que pasa?

Cris: recuerdas a Zerotwo

Kirby: (se queda callado un momento) si... por que?

Cris: revivio...

Tiff: !QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cris: si lo esta, si no lo estubiera como seria posible que maglor volviera a ser malo.

Kirby: lo destrui... como seria posible.

Cris: glaxia...

Kirby: cierto ese es el dilema.

Cris: debimos destruir por completo a galaxia por el ZeroTwo revivio-llegan a casa.

Todos abrazan a los 3.

Peach: *le da un beso en la boca a mario* estube muy preocupada.

mario: tranquila estoy bien.

Amy: ¡SONIC!

Sonic: Amy (voz de alivio) al menos se que estas bien.

?¿: ¡PAPAAAAAAAAA!

Sonic: ¡¿Pero que?! Sonic Jr?!

Sonic jr: hola papa cuanto tiempo.

Cris: si que han estado ocupados.

Sonic jr: si que tienes amigos papa.

Cris: bueno mañana seguiremos en la busqueda de respuestas.

Sonic: debemos ir a dormir se hace tarde.

Cris: (con emocion) ¡Preparare la cena!

Mario: Cris prepara las comidas mas deliciosas que hemos probado mas que T-Tatis y es mas...-no termino por que...

Cris: ¡A COMER TODOS!

**y haci nuestros heroes terminan el dia con una cena de dioses y unas pocas respuestas.**

Sonic mario y Cris: buenas noches a todos.

Todos: buenas noches.

**no te rindas llega hasta el final**

**y mira si esta vez que hoy triunfare**

**mirando al infinito cielo**

**jamas pense que esto serivira (XD)**

* * *

Yo: bueeeeeno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo.

Las chicas: espero que os alla gustado, si dais favoritos.

Los chicos: dejais un review y compartes se agradece.

Yo: y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Todos: CHAO CHAO.


	7. Chapter 6: vacaciones en la playa

Muy buenas a todos ya hace muxo que no subo un capitulo GOMENASAI por el tiempo transcurrido

* * *

Vamos siempre afortunados

Vamos orgullosos vamos

El paraíso hallar, solo debemos ir

¡por la libertad!

Desafiare

los misterios que vendrán

Peligro habrá

Conbatire... sin temor

Mi fuerza sera... el amor viviré así

Coraje sin fin, conmigo estas nadie nos ven-cera

Pelearemos por amor y gloria

Viviremos para contar la historia

ya no habrá nada imposible

Nadie morirá

Seguiremos de pie

vamos siempre afortunados

Vamos orgullosos vamos

El paraiso hallar...

solo debemos ir...

¡POR LA LIBERTAD!

Mario Bros

Cris: *acostado en su cama* estoy aburrido

Lylian: *sentada con tiff y marie* Estoy aburrida...

Tiff: igual yo...

Marie: *se le ocurre algo* yyyy si vamos a la playa?- todos ollen y se tiran al piso

Todos los chicos incluyen los gemelos y Laura :*llegan en trajes de baño* dijeron la playa?

Cris: vamos todos *los teleporta a la playa cheep-cheep* ya llegamos n.n

Peach y Daisy: cuando aprendiste eso?

Lylian: que yo recuerde era concentrarse en... una persona no lugar.

Sonic: *con gafas de sol y una soda* llegue aqui hace 3 minutos que lentos!

Marc y peter: *sale un cheep-gordo y casi los muerde* Que pedo!

Laurea: *patea el cheep-gordo* ¡Y NO VUELVAS!

Shadow: wow, ella es una carita tierna pero... tiene una rudeza muy grande, tanto cuando yo era un lobo solitario.

Mario: hace mucho que no tomo vacaciones, ademas casi nunca puedo hacerlo.

Luigi: yo siempre me quedo en casa, casi nunca voy de aventuras con mi hermano

Daisy: y es por eso que estas tan debil ¬¬

Luigi: no nos pongamos a pelear ahora.

Peach: esto es muy relajante *se arrecuesta en una silla* ahhhh... mario... me echas protector solar en la espalda?

Mario: *un poco avergonzado* b-bueno *le frota protector solar a peach en la espalda*

Peach: ''se... se siente rico eso...''

Cris: *arrecostado en el agua* esto es vida *ve un cohete pasar* pero que cog!?

Mario: *patea el cohete*

**mientras en el castillo de bowser**

BowserJR: diablos! Falle...

Wendy: jajajajajajajajajajajaa

Morton: ajusten el cañon!

Ludwig: eso estubo cerca de acertar ademas debemos agregarle velocidad.

Koopa troopa: si señor!

Bowser: *cae al piso del castillo* eso si que dolio...

Los 8 koopadlings: rey papa!

Nowser: parece que intentan bombardearlos, pero eso no funcionara... tengo planes mejores *presiona un boton* saluden a...

**Devuelta en la playa**

Cris: eso fue inesperado

Sonic: ni que lo digas, eso fue muy raro

Lilyan y marie: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! *se ponen a pelear*

Shadow: ya es la quinta en la semana ¿por que no dejan de pelear?

Mario y luigi: Cris

Lylian: no dejare que te quedes con el! *sale un aura plateada*

Marie: TU no te quedaras con el entiendes! *tambien le sale una ura plateada*

Todos menos las luchadoras: *palmface*

Cris: *las defiende de 3 bill banzai* no pueden ser tan celosas ambas verdad?

Marie y lylian: NO SOY CELOSA! *tiran a cris al agua y continuan peleando*

_Marie recibio algunos golpes contundentes mas un golpe fuerte en la cara_

Marie: eso si dolio... TE LA PARTIRE LA CARA YO!

_Lylian recibe un golpe en la pierna la cual la deja casi fuera de pelea pero se defiende con gran valor para poder estar con Cris al igual que marie_

Lylian: eso no es nada con lo que te espera *sale una esfera amarilla de sus manos* MASENKO!

Marie: *esquiva el masenko se dirige hacia Laura y Cris la proteje*

Cris: *humo de la boca* eso dolio *cae arrodillado* ufff eso si que fue dolor

Lylian: ohhh! lo siento cris! *marie la golpea* HEY!

Marie: ja! eso te mereces por bajar la guardia marie *la golpea en el estomago* eso... si que dolio... *cae 20 metros y reacciona* ... bueno... no eres tan mala como creia...

Lilyan: me entreno mi maestro gohan tu crees que soy debil?

Marie: pues *patada en la costilla* eres distraida

Lylian: ARG!

Cris: BASTA!

Marie y Lylian: *bajan a la playa con cara de apenadas* ...gomenasai Cris-chan

Cris: ustedes dos tienen un serio problema de celos, y hablo enserio no estoy hablando de broma.

Lylian: *golpea a marie dejandola inconsiente con una rapida velocidad sin que nadie se diera cuenta* que le paso!?

Cris: sera que la golpearon con una rapida velocidad... pero quien?- **LOL me creo el mas detective en todos lados XD**

Marie: ooooeeeeaaaaaeeee *mirando estrellitas*- **LA GANADORA ES... LYLIAAAAAAN!**

_**Flashback**_

_Lylian: vamos a hacer una apuesta marie *tono de confianza*_

_Marie: cual?_

_Lylian: el que gane una pelea entre tu y yo se queda con cris un año!_

_Marie: Dicho y hecho *se estrecha la mano con lylian*_

_Cris: marie lylian VAMONOS!_

_Marie y lylian: *mirandose maliciosamente* para halla vamos !_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Lylian: una apuesta y me quedare contigo una semana *le da un beso en la boca*

Cris: O/O ''una apuesta es una apuesta''

Todos menos a inconciente marie: UUUUuuuuuuUUUUUUhhh

Cris: *se separa lentamente* ... bueno, hoy fue un dia de locos, ademas estoy un poco quemado por tu ataque lylian

Lylian: dije que lo sentia... ademas ya son casi las 7 y los niños estan dormidos

Marc,peter y Laura: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzz

Cris: *teleporta a cada quien a su hogar y regresa al suyo con sus amigos*

Sonic: dia de locos eh?¿

Marie: *aun inconsiente*

Cris: creo que te pasastes un poco lylian *gota tipo anime*

Lylian: era una apuesta y la gane justamente

Aymar: (hasta que ahora la agrego) waaaaaa *se rasca los ojos y ve algo raro en cris* Cris... que es eso blanco en tu cabeza y detras de ti?¿

Cris: tenian que mostrarse justo ahora y les iva a decir mañana, soy mitad demonio mitad sayajin

Marie: *reacciona* QUE QUEEEEEE!?

Lylian: wow eso es inesperado, y sorpresivamente raro

Cris: vamonos a dormir otro dia les explico

_Sorpresivamente nuestros heroes terminan su dia con locuras y algo inesperado que parece ser muy poderoso casi tanto como maglor_

No te rindas llega hasta el final...

Y mira si esta vez que hoy triunfareeeeee

Mirando al infinito cielo

Cris: hola soy cris, valla parece que vendra una pelea muy increible... en el proximo capitulo: EL OTRO MECHA. EL PODER DE UN DEMONIO SE DESATA!

* * *

lamento no haber subido capitulos es que las clases no me dejaban


End file.
